


Sex on a Monday

by disappointingcroissant



Series: Pretend for the Weekend [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Added smut scene picks up right where Pretend for the Weekend ends.





	Sex on a Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including a couple paragraphs from the end of Pretend for the Weekend so that this can kind of stand alone if people don't want to read 4 chapters to get to smut.

“Is this too fast?” Lena manages to get out.

“We’ve been dating for awhile now, so really it’s about time.”

Lena laughs but is distracted by the rise and fall of her hand on Kara’s chest. Kara’s higher brain functions are being destroyed by the flush across Lena’s pale skin, she wants to find out where else she can make Lena blush.

“But seriously, I love you too, and I can’t imagine waiting any longer.”

“Okay,” Lena replies softly, a bolt of something, excitement, anticipation, love, all of it, strikes her.

 

Their lips meet again in a soft kiss and Lena feels she could cry, this day has been a rollercoaster and she can’t believe it’s ending with the best possible outcome. Can’t believe how much has changed in 24 hours.

Kara pulls away this time, just barely so that only a whisper can pass between them, “Say it again.” There’s desire, hope, pleading, even fear, everything Kara’s been holding back all this time, in her voice. Lena wants to be the answer to all of it.

“I love you.”

 

It’s the emotion behind Kara’s kiss that takes Lena’s breath away this time. Kara’s hand’s are on her waist, possessive like now that she’s got her she’s not going to let go. Lena’s heart races when Kara lifts her, as if she weighs nothing. Lena supposes she does to Kara. Kara moves her to the middle of the bed, following to press her into the mattress with her body. Lena can’t keep up, tears her mouth away to gasp a much needed breath.

 

“Fuck Kara.” She sounds surprised. She wasn’t expecting Kara to be this insistent, this _hungry_.

 

Kara drags her lips down Lena’s neck, “Is this okay?”

 

Kara’s caught up in the scent of Lena, in finally getting to ghost her lips over that terribly distracting freckle on her throat.

 

“Yes, _God_ , _yes_.”

 

Lena hasn’t been touched like this in a long time. Now that she thinks about it, it’s probably because she was secretly in love with her best friend and made no effort to seek anyone out. No point in thinking about that now though.

 

Kara continues downward, her mouth now exploring just above the collar of her shirt. Lena’s hips try to rise to meet Kara but she finds herself being held down. Kara’s hands are pressing down on her hip bones and she’s never been so frustrated in her entire life. She groans her displeasure and can feel Kara’s lips smile against her skin.

 

Kara shows some pity, loosens her grip and bears down with her hips. Lena’s legs spread so she can feel more of Kara, let her drop between her thighs, feel her where she wants. Warm lips wrapped around her nipple, still covered in her night shirt, while a hand palms her other breast. She chases the sensations, pressing her chest into Kara’s touch. Her shirt feels rough against her aroused nipple, is preventing her from feeling the wet slide of Kara’s tongue.

 

Lena lightly pushes Kara back, marveling at how Kara, how _Supergirl_ , yields to her hands, and breathes a quick, “Clothes, off.”

 

Kara obeys, shuffles off the bed to speed out of her suit first. Hands pull at Lena’s shirt before she can properly see Kara. She’d complain if the way Kara was desperately pulling at her clothing wasn’t completely distracting. It’s not the most coordinated, Lena helps and by the time she’s naked their both laughing at themselves and their adolescent fumbling.

 

There’s an urgency Kara feels, to _consume_ Lena. Lena can see it in her eyes, feel it in the way Kara’s hands grip her body. It’s throwing Lena off center in the best way. Kara moves back up to kiss her, traces her bottom lip with her tongue, and when Lena gasps she sucks it into her mouth to give it a nip. Before Lena can get properly lost in the kiss Kara pulls back. Her eyes travel Lena’s naked form.

 

“Geeze Lena I knew you were beautiful beyond words, but, holy wow you’re…. Just… well, beyond words.”

 

“Holy wow?”

 

Kara shuts her up with a kiss before she can properly laugh at her. Her mind is wiped of thought when their breasts press together. Lena grasps at Kara’s back, feeling the sculpted muscles there and pulls Kara into her. Kara rocks into her subtly, moving in tandem. The contact is delicious. It takes both of them by surprise just how much pleasure it provokes. Their lips part, panting.

 

“Is this really happening?” Kara has to ask because she’s dreamed and denied this enough times to doubt the reality.

 

Lena takes her face between her hands, thumbs stroking the baby hair at her temples, “Everything you’ve been wanting?” she gently pulls Kara to her, gives her a soft kiss to one cheek, “I want it too,” another kiss to the other, “Now,” this kiss is more firm and lands back on Kara’s lips, “Give it to me.”

  


Kara loses herself to impulse and instinct, skims her fingertips down Lena’s body, lingering where she gets a reaction, between and under Lena’s breasts, just under her ribs on her way to her belly button. Her touch is more firm as she reaches Lena’s pubic bone, giving and extra press when Lena’s hips jump. Kara thinks she feels just as much relief as Lena when she finally feels the slick heat between her legs. Spurred on by just how wet she’s made Lena she massages her lips just once before slipping a finger inside.

 

She’s barely completed a stroke before Lena is begging, “More, more.”

 

When Kara pushes, Lena relents, with head thrown back and mouth open, stuck on a moan. Hurtling past pleasure to something she can’t name. Lena’s never felt need like this, she takes and takes and _takes_ , and Kara surrenders all of herself freely. Kara’s thumb circles Lena’s clit, speeding up in time with her ragged breathing. Lena begins to squeeze around her and Kara stays buried, massages until Lena tightens. Lena feels it deep within her, an ache being satisfied. Her body tenses under Kara and it comes to her, that thing she couldn’t name, a love wholly new to her.

 

Lena reciprocates, going slow and following Kara’s directions. She works through Kara’s worry of being overwhelmed, of losing herself enough to hurt Lena. Takes her time learning Kara’s body, limits, and power. In short, she is perfect and Kara can’t believe how lucky she is.

 

Kara, it turns out, has excellent stamina and is eager to please. They stop only when Lena taps out. They catch their breaths, tangled together, exchanging kisses like they can’t get enough.

 

The last thing Lena remembers is Kara mumbling into Lena’s hair, with a smile in her voice.

 

“I can’t wait to tell Eliza about us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think!


End file.
